Whiffs
by Don'tChaseWhat'sGone
Summary: "When I'm with you, I don't want to smell him. Get it?" It was like torture to smell another on her.


Inescapable secrets and unforeseeable lies seemed to be a vicious cycle around Konoha. Coming off cordial enough, put together from the outside; much of why the war happened, he realized, was due to the retained information fellow villagers kept hidden. Something he never really saw himself as a part of. With reconstruction halfway done, almost all returned to some kind of normalcy. Teams rarely joined together, their lives continuing in mainly separate directions.

While Kakashi Hatake assumed the role as the village's leader, and his former teacher raised a child of her own, he sadly felt as though the biggest portion of his youth was over. Far from old, yet far from wise. He was not particularly upset with his life's turnout thus far, just a bit angry that his future was not as bright as he originally planned. Now of age, the mission before him was to find a woman, marry, and have at least one child for the single, most important reason of furthering his clan's bloodline. Problem number one was no woman he wished to wife at the moment. One very eligible, handsome bachelor he was, but undecided. Never thought about children much, but passing his skills and blood onto his own could have been something he wanted in the far future. When the time was right, if the love was there.

Well-earned respect was bestowed upon him as a successful Inuzuka, but who could expect him to pour his soul into a family that he was unsure of, not quite ready for. He knew Hinata and Naruto would wait a few years to conceive, eager to spend their good remaining years in each other's company only. He was not prepared to let a new generation take over, not prepared to get older. Blink and suddenly you have taken the lives of many on a land you thought had been clean. There wasn't any time to figure yourself out. Witnessed good times and bad, and problems now made those years ago laughable. What was he supposed to be? Was it selfish to only think of himself and what he wanted?

Maybe not exactly an identity crisis, but like an inner crisis that felt wrong to go through. Because Kiba Inuzuka knew mostly who he was. A confident, territorial man who was one of the most trustworthy and strong-willed in Konoha. Powerful, an abundance of outgoing personality. Great fighter, but smooth enough to think on the defensive if necessary. Too stubborn. He was done focusing on himself for a while.

A faint knock was heard on his shuttered window, something he had sensed in shocking advance. Her signature was beautifully familiar, never unwelcome. Fingers brushed against the glass, sliding in with ease. It was never locked.

He quieted the barking dogs guarding his property, eventually settling back down. "You're getting less sneaky."

"You're by yourself."

Even though it was meant to be a deadpanned statement, it reached ears more sarcastic and questioning.

They eyed each other from miles away it seemed, drinking in the seconds that followed along with their individual features. Silence aside from the occasional gust of wind that slipped in through the cracked window, blowing platinum strands sideways.

"What a surprise."

"It's like we haven't seen each other in forever," The silence ended with the common broken eye contact. "that's how I feel anyway."

Kiba wasn't sure how much time had passed, because he would lose track trying to keep up. He took in her appearance from a distance, sharp eyes tracing glowing skin and hair. Tricking the average mind into believing everything was an illusion. No, she was definitely there. Angelic and evil traits mixed into the same dangerous woman. Eyes that were neon pools of compassion, innocence, and trust. Or two hardened shards of blue ice. He didn't know which he found more attractive.

The breeze allowed him a scent of her floral fragrance, sweet but subtle. Usually smelled nice, just lacked a hint of something. _His_ scent.

Instantly, something altered the mood and they were physically in touch, peeling back layers of clothing. All it took was a trigger. Never took much; nothing had ever happened so fast.

She clawed at his chest as she made her way on top of him, possessive in her kiss. "Say you missed me."

Kiba rested his hands on her hips, about to say anything she wanted to hear when he caught a whiff of an also familiar, daunting trail. He immediately withdrew into himself, pulling away with a scoff. He obviously leaned away from her.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, he somehow overlooked it, but now it was just offensive. Overwhelmed his nose.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"You _know_!" Kiba waved his hand dismissively. "You stink, Ino. Get the fuck off."

Understanding what he meant, she was not as insulted any more. "I don't know how. I showered recently!"

"Still there, trust me," He said harshly, letting himself become relaxed again. It was a rich, ink-ridden smell of another. Not him. Never him.

"You're crazy, Kiba," Ino rolled her eyes, creating space between them. "you're imagining something that isn't there."

"When I'm with you, I don't want to smell _him_. Get it? Maybe not."

Tossing the clothes in question to the side, he reminded himself of reality. She was _not_ his woman, and that way of thinking was absolutely ridiculous.

"Do you think that you don't smell like her or something?"

His attention caught, because it was clear where she was going.

Ino went on, laughing insensitively, "You don't smell like another woman's perfume? I'm too fucking stupid to not sense her on you? Surely you don't think that?"

"You do not-"

"I can and I do," She threw on one of his old T-shirts; it would overpower any other scent. Raised her voice at him. "The difference is I have the decency not to bring it up!"

There were many differences... he thought anyway. The fact she even compared the two was unbelievable. "It's not the same. And you know it." His enhanced sense of smell wasn't always an advantage. Trying to distract him into thinking she could relate. To understand him. She understood alright, he just felt they were never on the same level.

Even though the two weren't there to argue, it typically happened. Over little stuff, over big stuff. Not a hefty price to pay for the time they got to spend together. Although not the foundation of their relationship, there was much shared intimacy between the two. Without it, she wasn't sure they could stand to see each other.

"I actually care about you, Kiba," The Yamanaka scooted closer, grabbing his hands. "you're just an asshole sometimes."

Both were to blame, secrets drowning them in their own, self-loathing guilt. He did not know if they had their closest friends fooled, or if they were just the taboo amongst the group. The ones who mattered most were stuck in the dark, so what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

He traded in his scowl for a smirk, finally drawing her back in. He fell back and let himself become captivated in every inch of her. Thick blonde hair tickled his face, tangled locks spreading around them.

"We need more missions together," Kiba groaned, "it'd be ten times as hot in the midst of battle."

Ino laughed softly, fantasizing about the scenario in her head before locking eyes with him. "It's on my bucket list," she whispered, gliding both hands up his cheekbones before sneaking them into coffee-colored hair.

Despite all the good feelings they had when they were together, rational thoughts naturally crossed over. "What if they know?"

"Nobody knows."

" _Everyone knows_."

"I don't care, I want them to know."

It was his turn to laugh, because what a hilarious thought. She said that now, because thel truth was too painful to admit. He would be so ashamed, for letting things go so far. Not just watching it happen in front of him, but standing by and doing nothing. Emotions were too deep, feelings were raw, and neither of them would stop.

"Kiba," She roughly ran her hands over his shoulders, savoring every minute. "look at me. I love you."

They received immediate relief and satisfaction from the words themselves, contemplating versions of what could have been. If they could fuse their boldness and stubbornness into one decisive move. Defiant and naïve maybe, but for the sake of their own happiness. _What if it worked out_?

"I love you too, Ino."

Their noses skimmed, breathing in sync with each other for the first time in a while. It was nice to say and hear things, but it hurt to be so cruel to each other.

"What if we just run away together?"

Kiba didn't even respond; they already knew whatever love they harbored wouldn't support that kind of life.

He decided to change topics, "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Really?" Ino was pretty straightforward, and he liked that about her. However, she usually projected emotions openly. "I missed you a lot.. just don't hold it over my head!"

"No promises, I'm hard to resist."

"Here we go with the inflated ego. I should've known better!"

"You never learn," Kiba stroked her neck with his thumb, nearly losing himself in regretful eyes. He huffed when he heard a door slide open downstairs. This was merely one time of many to come.

"Goddamn."

He jumped up, "You gotta go." Propped the window open, simultaneously kissing her within their shortening time limit. He absentmindedly slipped the blonde's leftover clothes into her free arm. "Stop leaving shit here. I'll see you again soon."

They quickly pecked lips, meant to last them for days or weeks, because who knew exactly when one of them would be away for whatever amount of time. It was fate's schedule they were forced to be on.

Ino latched onto his fingers longingly as she ascended the ledge, "You'll miss me?"

"I'll be alright," Kiba prodded her along, disappointment mounting. He would miss her. Didn't want to go through it again.

They exchanged sweet, secretive words. Proclaimed their love for each other quietly, promised more privacy next time.

He bitterly watched as she sprung across rooftops, breathing in much needed fresh air. His scent was definitely with her. A stretch to hope that maybe he would catch a whiff of someone unfamiliar when she got back to where she came from. Seconds later, on perfected cue, the door opened without hesitation.

"Hey stranger! I got a bunch of your favorites at the market!"

Kiba spun around on his heel to face a sweet, high-pitched voice. Still in another state of mind. He swept her into a mutual embrace, after taking care to close the window all the way. "Thanks, babe."

She always beamed at him, as if he hung the moon or something. Tousled his hair before bringing her lips to his. A thoughtful, gentle woman who did her best to make him happy. Accepted and shared his passion for animals. Long, silky brown hair hung freely, combined with pure eyes that held a future. She treated him well.

The brunette was beautiful, he thought, with the added bonus of not enduring the general wear and tear of a shinobi. She would be there to come home to, a sure thing. He needed assurance. A decent life could be had with her.

He pulled out of their kiss, glancing toward the window after noticing blonde hairs sprinkling his pillow. Slight tension and panic rose between them, prayed she would not look that way. She wouldn't.

Kiba redirected her attention with a gesture. His girlfriend wasn't a kunoichi, which meant she was also not a huge threat when it came to the shadows of sin.

"Did you miss me?" She grinned, searching his eyes while anticipating the answer.

The Inuzuka mimicked her smile, something he had become expert at. He made himself stare ahead, ignoring all immorality and whatever else kept him up at night.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

* * *

A/N;; Just a one-shot right now, but it may be used a basis for more stories surrounding this pairing. I try to stay as close to canon as possible. I wanna know what y'all think though, so leave reviews, PM me, favorite, etc. I appreciate any support!


End file.
